finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Evrae
Evrae is the guardian wyrm of Bevelle, and possibly one of the toughest storyline bosses in Final Fantasy X. After Yuna is captured and taken to Bevelle to marry Seymour Guado, Cid takes her guardians on the Fahrenheit into Bevelle, only to face Evrae. The team is forced to fight the beast on the deck of the airship. Strategy During the battle, as Cid appears on the turn list and acts as a support in play by controlling the Fahrenheit. Tidus and Rikku have access to a Trigger Command, which will prompt Cid to move the ship on his next turn. While close, Evrae has access to the powerful melee attack Petrifying Stare, which deals light damage and petrification and, after inhaling, can perform the powerful Poison Breath attack, which damages the whole party and inflicts Poison. While the Fahrenheit is far away, only magic, Lancet, Wakka's physical attacks and the Mix Overdrive can hit Evrae, but the Poison Breath will miss and Evrae will only use the weak Photon Spray attack; furthermore, on his turn, Cid will use the ship's mighty Guided Missiles attack to deal massive damage (although this can only be performed three times over the course of the battle). After some time, Evrae will use Swooping Scythe, a relatively weak attack on the whole party, but one that brings Evrae into the closer state and breaks petrified characters, removing them from battle. Once Evrae's HP drops below 12,000, he will cast Haste, allowing him to close the distance between himself and the party at a much faster rate before following it up with Poison Breath. A recommended strategy is to have Rikku start off with the Mix Mighty G/Super Mighty G, to inflict, Haste, Regen and other helpful statuses on the party. Wakka will probably be one of the most useful characters. Lulu is good to chip away at Evrae's HP with magic, but the player might want to have Tidus out to use Cheer over and over again to keep boosting Wakka's attack. Another good strategy is to stay as far away from Evrae as possible and use up all of Cid's missiles. When the party is close to Evrae, only then will it charge up Poison Breath, so by moving away after it inhales will render it useless, and use up one of its turns. If the party do get hit by Poison Breath or Petrifying Stare, the party should use some Al Bhed Potions, Antidotes or Remedies. They will most likely take away the Mighty G buffs, but the player can fill Rikku's Overdrive up again and reuse Super Mighty G. If Evrae gets below 3/4 of his HP, and it looks like the party will not make it, the player can use Kimahri's Self Destruct as a last resort. Unlike other bosses in the game, Evrae can be inflicted with Slow, which can be used to a great advantage, allowing Cid to have more turns in comparison to Evrae. However, once it casts Haste on itself, it becomes more difficult to cast Slow, and will make Evrae use Haste on its next turn if Slow is successful. After its defeat, Evrae falls from the skies, seemingly beaten. However, Evrae reappears when Tidus, Rikku, and Wakka are imprisoned in the Via Purifico. This time, it is a Zombie, and is called Evrae Altana, but is considerably easier. Gallery Related enemies *Evrae Altana *Shinryu Sphere Break de:Efrye Category:Final Fantasy X Bosses